First Meeting between Tarin & Ruiln & the others of the Order (Chaos!)
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: Tarin & Rulin are 1 of 5 istari who arrived upon the shores of Middle Earth. However, the blue wizards themselves, have a very big reputation back home for being the very pranking terror amid the ranked Istari, the Valar & the elves living in Valinor Starting with them as children & first meeting of Gandalf, Isthel Saruman & Radagast. Cannon to "Lost but not forgotten."
1. Ch 1 (Beginnings)

_***This story is based of several fanfic stories I found while reading that involves crazy pranks and childish mishaps of various LOTR characters and I thought I'd write one myself that involves The twin Blues, Rulin and Tarin from my own fanfiction story "Lost but Never Forgotten." So sit back and enjoy! I do not own any of the LOTR characters, only my OC's**_

 ** _(Valinor)_**

The Valar had been resting peacefully within their own respective domains with the sea birds singing their songs of the sea and Ulmo sending calm waves upon the white shores of the Undying lands. The thousands of those who called Valinor home, that consists of the high elves and their various families along with the Orders and the Istari in training were all working hard with daily life. There were many kinds of different guilds that housed and fostered the male and female Istari who came to them by the will of Eru after he created them as young children that would someday each have their own assigned destiny and order to carry out by whichever Valar they served.

But in the meantime until their calling came once they were matured enough in both body, mind and abilities, the children Istari were often found running along the shores or streets, playing lots of games with older Istari's from the other color guilds or just enjoying the sun and sea breeze while the ocean gently swept its wet caress upon their feet.

Amid all of ranked colors within the guilds themselves, two particular Istari's always caused one to quiver and tremble in constant fear whenever they came into sight anywhere on the island.

Their names was Tarin and Rulin of the Blue guild.

They were born twins under Eru's will. Why the hell the creator even thought of making twins Istari's in the first place, was above all of the Valar's heads as soon as they were sent to Valinor to be fostered by a decent Istari couple at the Blue guild. No sooner that those two seemingly sweet, innocent and fair looking pair set foot upon the white sands, total chaos broke out with gleeful shrieks while Tarin and Rulin went about pranking anyone and everyone who could possibly become victims of their schemes.

It was so bad that sometimes whenever they called upon Eru to do something about the rascals, he would just shrug his shoulders and give a hearty laugh, saying that perhaps it was high time that a little prank or two was much needed to help give balance amid the too quite community. This caused his lower Valar to grumble daily, saying that the twin Blues were going to be the very death of every creature on the island and to the shores of Middle Earth.

But if it was the will of Eru that they had to be fostered and taught by their guild masters once they were ready to training, then nothing could be done other then perhaps laying down strict rules which obviously was often broken by the two.

 **"Tarin!"** Blue guild master Brandaer cried furiously as he ran down the stairs of the guild, fully naked and not caring who saw him. Several female istaris eyes grew wide, cheeks becoming rapidly red as they spied their naked guild master running about without a stitch of clothing on. "Where is that rascal?" He snarled, face red with anger. "I swear by the very will of Yavanna, I will send him back along with his twin brother to Eru if they do not appear soon!"

He spied a nearby blue cloak that was hanging by the front entrance and quickly grabbed it, shoving himself into it before slamming open the dining hall's double doors. The other students within jumped at the sudden appearance of their guild master. Two empty spots by one of the windows told him exactly who wasn't present for breakfast at the moment.

Everyone else either shrug their shoulders, seeing that this was a near constant accordance or sat with gaping mouths. "Has anyone seen Tarin and Rulin?" Brandaer asked through a very tightly controlled smile. "I in great need of speaking with the pair this morning."

"No, darling." Replied a red haired elleth who was his wife and overseer of the guild beside himself. She walked over from the dais and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I do see that having red and green hair is most charming of you, my dearest husband." She smiled cheekily. "It sure does bring out more of your hazel eyes when the sunshine hits it."

"I am going to kill those two foster sons of mine when I get my hands on them." Brandaer snarled, turning from the room while several Istari's giggles could be heard behind him. "Even if its the very last thing I do!" He shouted to anyone who would listen as he made his way back to his chambers. "Curse Eru and his crazy idea of wanting twins! Why the hell did it even had to be twins boys! Why couldn't it be twin girls? At least they are not as hard headed when it comes to responsibility and honor to this guild!"

"He always says that whenever he is the unfortunate victim from the Blues." His wife sadly shook her head, chuckling while she went back to finish her breakfast.

Poor Brandaer, it was at first very much joy to receive the first-born istari twins into their home after they were chosen from hundreds of volunteer couples to raise them as their own until they were old enough to start their training of knowledge, magic and fighting. Istari children were very slow in growing to full maturity like that of elves, however their minds grew a rapid rate as they learned everything that was to learn from the world around them.

Of the Order, the Blue guild was one of the most well established homes that housed many Blue istari's of both sex. Upon arrival, some chose to chose partners grow and train together or others chose to be solitary, preferring that learning by one's self was an important role in becoming a good wizard that will someday serve one of the Valar's.

Tarin and Rulin...well, their Valar already had been chosen once they reached the age of one thousand seven-hundred, which in human years, was only twelve years old. Eru decreed that once they reached close to about two thousand something, they would be old enough to serve Oromë for about seven hundred plus years before he deemed it time for them to be sent along with other chosen Istari of the main Order to the shores of Middle Earth.

That is if their constant pranking didn't cause them to be sent into the larger part of the world much sooner then originally anticipated.

The twins were still quite too young to begin their second part of training, so that is why Brandaer and his wife, Calemirbes had been selected to be their foster mother and father until then. The two really did love them dearly as they were the very first to start out their guild, but sometimes it was a near constant of pranks being pulled upon the servants, neighbors or even themselves as the two preferred to be playing outside in the ocean then studying from their books.

To make things short in words, Tarin and Rulin were a handful that that always took great pride if their pranks succeeded. If anything, they were the very terrors that the Valar and the people of Valinor had to put up with day in and day out.

The Blue Twin Lords of Pranksterville.

"Twins of pure terror" was more fitting.

That's what Yavanna caught Aulë muttering under his breath one fine day while he pounded away angrily in his forges after he was pranked on several occasion that included dumping fire ants into his bed, dying his normally red, firery hair very bright pink or hiding his prized iron hammers somewhere outside his forge.

Even poor Ulmo, the future teacher of the two once they were grown enough to maturity, would often fall for their pranks whenever they brought him his favorite batch of honey cookies laced with laxatives. It was then that often the waters would be very uneasy for long periods of time as he would be groaning and moaning in his personal bathroom for hours on end while the laughing twins hid themselves in the white towers.

Gentle Estë often would of lamante whenever she found that someone had gotten into her herbs and potions to use for devious plans, but did little to stop it if it turned out to be the twins's doing. It was forever firmly believed that perhaps she found great secret amusement of watching her superiors being pranked left and right while she remain untouched since she was well known of having only a gentle personality.

And the list went on and on.

The only one that they could even possibly prank outside of Estë, was Eru their father and creator himself. They were too afraid that if they went too far with him, he would all together just end their very existence as if they were never created in the first place. So there was plenty of fresh victims that sailed in from both Middle Earth and from Eru's and Manwe's domains to pull upon.

It was so that it happened on late evening that a white swan shaped ship came to port that carried unknown color ranked istari's. Why that was, no one other then Eru himself knew, but it was their duty to welcome them nonetheless to the shores of Valinor and into society.

Tarin and Rulin had been carrying out various small missions about the city for most of the day and half the night when they spied the lone elven ship that came to dock at the port while on their way home.

"Look Tarin!" Rulin cried while eagarly pulling at the blue sleeve of his twin. "A white ship has come after several hundred years. I wonder who comes tonight to our shores."

"I'm not sure, brother." Tarin replied while watching various guild masters and mistresses suddenly converge upon the ship. "But it seems that an Istari child has appeared tonight."

"I wonder of what rank and color. Can we go see who it is, please?" Rulin plead, turning his matching blue eyes upon his older twin brother. "I'm sure that father doesn't mind if we are late by a few minutes."

"Why not? I'm just as curious as you are." Tarin agreed, pulling his brother along as they raced along the water's edge. Imagine their great surprise however as more and more of the other Order's came to greet and possibly see if they fit to foster the newcomer. By the time that the Blue's had reached the docks, it was over-crowded with both curious residents, various ages of color Istari's and their guild masters. The twins somehow manged to find a spot that overlooked the ship itself from a guard sea post nearby so it was easier for them to get a good look from afar but still hear what was going on amid the loud voices that eagerly spoke.

They could see the sea elves swiftly working on tying their ropes to the posts and lowering a bridge to shore. Rulin had to crane his head to one side to get a better look as a golden haired boy came into view while holding the hand of a small frighten girl with hair that was a dark as the black evening sky above. To the twin's utter surprise their foster parents, Brandaer and Calemirbes stepped forward from the crowd to receive the pair with kind smiles and warm hugs. Tarin turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Its seems we shall have two new additions to our guild as of this very night."

"Shh, I can't hear what they are saying." Rulin shushed him while pushing himself forward on the rails. Tarin kept a tight hold on the back of his brother's shirt, least he should fall into the cold water's below. Rulin made a sound of frustration. "I didn't get their names when you spoke." He grumbled. "Why must you always have perfect timing during the important stuff?"

"I don't. It just happens that is the case." Snorted his older twin. "We should be get going soon even though father and mother are down there. If we are not back before they are, I'm sure we will be on kitchen duty for almost a full week and that is something that I don't want to happen since we just got off of it three days ago."

"It was your idea that we pour salt into the breakfast porridge that time." Ruiln defended himself even though he helped Tarin to pull it off. "But yes, let us get going." He started to pull away from the raling but he suddenly felt a hand stop him. "What is it?"

"There are two more coming off the boat." Tarin pointed a finger that followed a tall, skinny white haired young teenager and what looked like to be their age, a brown haired boy that lingered behind him. He bumped into the teenager Istari who gave him a sharp cuff on the hear with the back of his hand before proudly stepping off. Rulin felt sorry for the younger boy and wondered who was going to take him in. It seemed like no one wanted to take the brown haired boy as he stood forlornly about, clasping a stuffed teddy against his chest while looking about the many faces of strangers whom he didn't know. Some gave open looks of curiosity, but not stepped forward to adopt him as their foster son.

It was a deep pity and perhaps it was that very pity that stirred the hearts of the twin's foster parents when they gazed back at the young boy who stood all alone. Calemirbes whispered something into her husband's ear, nodding towards him before silently pushing him forward. He frowned but did as she asked until he was in front of him. Kneeling down at eye level, he found that the boy have very beautiful brown eyes mixed with fleck's of grey here and there that gave him almost a slight animal like look.

The boy started to whimper as two big, fat wet tears began to fall from those orbs down his fair face. He hugged his teddy bear even harder then ever as more silent tears fell. Brandaer immediately enfolded him into a tight hug for a minute as the whimpers became sobs. "Shhh, little one." He comforted him. "I know you must be feeling rather scared, however there is nothing to fear from me or these kind people. I know Eru has sent you and your kin to live and grow here until you are ready to set out into the world outside these shores, but until then, child." He smiled kindly while pulling a way slightly. "You have nothing to fear. What is your name first of all? I am the head Blue Guild master, Brandaer. That young elleth you see over there? She is my wife and her name is Calemirbes. We are going to take the brother and sister into our guild for the time being until the Valar have decided their colors of rank."

"My name is Aiwendil and it seems that no one wants me for I do not have any rank color here that will take me." The boy cried as he tried in vain to not cry anymore. "I am too young then Curumo who was created a little older then I."

Curumo whom Aiwendil was speaking of, was enfolded into the arms of the head White guild master name Talvon before walking away without so much as a goodbye to the other young Istari companions that he had sailed with. Brandaer resist the urge of very childishly sticking his tongue out at Talvon who shot him a triumphant smile his way. He didn't want to set a very poor example of how a head foster parent and guild master would act in front of young Istari, much less all other elves and their elfling.

Nope, he had to act with good grace of smiling politely before returning his gaze back down at Aiwendil's innocent gaze. "Say, why don't you come home with your other companions and me? I'm sure you shall find plenty of playmates and potential partners if you shall ever want to select one to train and board with."

"Really?" The brown haired boy beamed, all traces of forlorn and sadness but a fleeting memory as his fair face lit up with utter joy. "I shall greatly love that, master Brandaer!"

The head master laughed heartily while taking the child's hand and leading him to the golden hair boy and his female companion who turned out to be his younger sister.

Another surprise from Eru himself who was no doubt snickering behind everyone's backs once again with a sibling pair.

"No,you don't have to call me master Brandaer. Just call me Ada like everyone else at the guild. You also can call my wife Nana as well since we shall be foster parents to all three of you until its time to begin your second training."

"Do you hear that, Olórin and Isthelarwen!" Aiwendil cried happily as he ran up to his companions who smiled brightly back at him. "I get to stay with you guys!"

"I can't wait to see our new rooms and beds." Isthelarwen beamed while latching her free hand into his. "This is one of the best adventures ever!"

"Yeah!" Olórin agreed full heartily. He glanced up at the smiling faces of their new foster parents. "Thank you for choosing us to bring into your guild. We won't fail in serving and training under you."

Calemirbes sniffled with a merry laugh. "I and my husband are more the proud to have you three join us. Wait until you meet the first born Istari twins Tarin and Rulin. They are always out and about of the guild, so I'm sure they will be your best guides around the islands and the cities once you are more settled within the next few weeks."

"There are twin Istari's?" Aiwendil's eyes grew very big as saucer plates. "I didn't know that."

"Nither did we or even the Valar themselves." Brandaer muttered darkly under his breath before shutting up swiftly at the threatening glare his wife was sending him over the children's heads. "I mean of course! I'm sure they will love you three as soon as they get to meet you coming first dawn's light." He half laughed with a roll of his eyes. "That is if they don't decide to make you the fresh batch of victims." He added softly while they made their way towards the Blue guild.

Meanwhile, the twins agreed full heartily that they didn't like the teenager called Curumo. He was much too proud and snot nosed to become a possible companion and play mate. Plus, he was much older the then so that didn't work too well, so that alone only made it much easier to put him at the top of their list to prank first once the chance arises.

As for Olórin, his younger sister Isthelarwen and Aiwendil who would all now be joining the growing guild, they were't all too sure what to with them until all the formal introductions had taken place between them. Tarin grabbed Rulin's hand and led him down the post, hitting the ground with two feet before they sped ahead of their parents and the newly arrived Istari.

Fortunately, they made it home by ten minutes and taking various short cuts through the city to get there before collapsing at the front reception desk in panting heap. The receptionist on duty didn't comment on how late they were upon returning home, but gave them a stern warning of next time perhaps making it back sooner if they wanted something to eat for supper before taking three leather pouches filled with gold coin from them.

"I'm super beat, Rulin. Let's go get something to eat in the kitchens before we retire for bed." Tarin suggested while getting up on his feet and dragging his twin brother with him. "I just wanna sleep now."

"But what about the new arrivals? Shouldn't we wait to greet them?"

"Na, lets wait until morning."

Rulin pouted, but allowed his brother to pull him along towards the kitchens. He was right in saying that they could wait until morning, but since there was new foster brothers and a sister who was closer to their ages, perhaps it wouldn't be as bad to finally play with someone other then their age.

 ** _~The next morning~_**

Rulin was fast asleep and snoring away when something soft and thing began to slowly crawl down his face.

"Isthel! I told you to not disturb him!" Someone hissed from across the room. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, big brother." Isthel replied very innocently with wide eyes. "I just put three fat caterpillars on his face to see what he would do."

The said caterpillars were now making their way down into Rulin's shirt, down his bare chest underneath. His face scrunched itself up, making the new Istari sister laugh out loud and drawing a sharp whisper of warning from her brother.

"Shush! What in Valar's name possessed you to do that to him? For Eru's sake! He is asleep and you do that to someone who hasn't yet met you?!"

"I just wanted to see how he reacted." She pouted, stomping her foot against the floor while frowning at the disapproving glare Olórin shot at her. "Its completely harmless."

"Uh-huh. Look what happened to Curumo when you pulled that on him. If I wasn't there when it happened, I think you would have been thrown overboard. Now I want you go and get the poor bugs before they become squashed vitims when our sleeping friend awakes."

Isthel glanced back but found that they were no longer in sight. "I can't!" She wailed softly. "They are deeper down his pajamas!" She pointed a small finger where his pants and legs would be.

Olórin groaned, slapping a hand over his face.

Just great.

His sister had to pull a prank before they even had formal introductions with this fella. "Why must it be I to pull you out of your own mess, sister dearest?" He muttered while jumping out of bed. He strode over to the bed where Rulin slept soundly, oblivious of what was taking place under his clothes. "He seems pretty knocked out. Maybe this will be very easy with very minimal damages." He lifted the blankets a little bit. "Why does it have to the pants?"

"They crawled under them." She pointed out. "Maybe they will crawl out from the bottom." She added brightly. "We just need to wait until then."

"Not happening." Olórin objected as he began to very lightly pat Rulin's legs with one hand. Sure enough, he felt the three caterpillars life forces laying near the boy's groin area. "Lovely, they had to stop _there_ of all places." He began to slowly slip his hand underneath the pants, making faces as he tried to not touch skin along the way.

 **"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY TWIN BROTHER WITH YOUR HAND DOWN HIS PANTS!?"**


	2. First meetings (part 1)

_***This story is based of several fanfic stories I found while reading that involves crazy pranks and childish mishaps of various LOTR characters and I thought I'd write one myself that involves The twin Blues, Rulin and Tarin from my own fanfiction story "Lost but Never Forgotten." So sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own any of the LOTR characters, only my OC's**_

Isthel began to cry as the newcomer who stood at the bedroom door stood with the darkest scowl on his fair face. Apparently, this was the twin of Rulin who's pants were being invaded at the moment by three fat caterpillars and her own brother's hand which remained frozen.

"I'm afraid you got the wrong idea, cousin." Olórin tried to explain himself, not sure if he should continue to pat for the bugs or withdraw his hand before he got ran through by the elder twin. "You see, my little sister here has pulled a prank upon your younger brother here and I'm trying to get the bugs before he awakens."

Tarin took a step into the room, his deep blue eyes flashing very dangerously. "Remove your hands from out of his pants." He ordered very quietly. "Or do you prefer that I punch you square in the face?"

Rulin began to stir just as Olórin hastily did as he was asked. "What's going on brother with all the shouting?" He said while casting a groggily glanced at everyone who stared down at him. "Oh, you must be the new people." He added cheerfully before abruptly cutting himself off when he felt something strange crawling down his leg. "What the-" He threw off the covers as the crawling feeling didn't go away but only increased more as it went further down his leg. **"ARRRAAGHHHHH!"** Rulin screamed, tossing the covers off the bed and jumping up and about furiously while he started to strip. "Tarin! Help me! There is something in my pants!"

"I told you so." Olórin smirked up at Tarin who rolled his eyes and went forward to rescue his twin brother. "Why don't we go downstairs, little sister and see if perhaps breakfast has been served?"

The dark haired girl's face instantly brightened as she grabbed his hand. "Yay! I'm famished after surviving on nothing but lembas and fish for three months straight." The brother and sister left the twins who were yelping and jumping about while Rulin let out great sobs.

 **"I HATE BUGS!"** He wailed feebly. "Anything but this!"

"Hold still, brother." Tarin replied while landing a smack the back of Rulin's legs. "There, I got one!"

"You killed it!"

"What else do you want me to do? With all the hitting and jumping you are doing, I'm surprised that they are still alive."

They were in the mist of extracting the last of the now dead bugs when their door slammed open, revealing their foster father wearing a open robe with very little else on beneath with a curved sword in hand. "What's going on in here? Did someone invade us?" He barked as his elven eyes lay on the naked Rulin and Tarin who's hand was raised in mid-air. The guild master froze as the sight before him. "Now what did you boys do this time?" Brandaer asked, closing his eyes with his usual sigh. Valar help him if his black hair actually turned silver before these two were full grown.

"It wasn't my fault this time, father!" Tarin cried, hastily dropping his hand to his side. Rulin nodded and pointed a finger out the open door from whence their foster mother, several passing servants and blue guild students peeked around the door frame with gaping mouths at the sight of the younger twin fully naked while the other looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but in the room at that moment. "It was those two new arrivals! The golden haired boy and his black haired sister. They put something down my pajama pants while I was asleep."

"I found golden boy's hands down your pants." Tarin said all too sweetly while trying to appear that he was displeased with a scowl. As expected, Rulin let out a horrified screech that could be heard by every corners of the guild and beyond.

Ulmo, who was just arriving to pay his regards to the guilds on the island, stopped up short upon knocking on the door of master Brandaer's front door upon hearing the scream. He cocked his long flowing hair to one side with a look of confusion. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

Meanwhile within the home, the twins were fast at hitting each other with fists and curses across the bedroom floor while Brandaer only stood by with a bored expression on his face. He rolled his grey eyes, asking the maker for all the patience he needed while the two continued to fight. Once a tall and very expensive vase fell off one of the nightstands and broke into several pieces, the guild master let out a roar that had everyone scurrying out of range while he descended upon the two who glanced up in horror at the dark look on his fair face.

 **"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!** I am just about fed up to here to tell Ulmo to cast you two miserable brats on the next ship and send you on your way back to Eru so he can deal with you."

Twenty minutes later, Tarin and a now fully clothed Rulin were each dragged by the arm by Brandaer to the dinning hall where a servant hastily threw open the double doors. He came to an abrupt stop upon seeing Ulmo standing in deep conversation with his new foster children, Olórin and Isthel. The three turned as one upon seeing Brandaer holding Tarin and Rulin who were feebly trying to get out of the elf's grip.

"Papa, you are hurting us!" They cried as one, using the rarely used name unless they were in deep trouble.

"Its it too late to perhaps take these two rascals with you, Ulmo?" He asked without any formal greeting as he raised them two inches in the air before the very amused Valar. "I have had enough of their constant pranks and misbehaving within my guild."

"Eru chose you to take the first born istari to nurture and raise them as your own, master Brandaer." Ulmo replied with a twinkled in his light blue eyes while casually eyeing the twins who were turning bright red. "However, I'm sure perhaps a visit from their real father will help remedy any future problems that may arise from Tarin and Rulin. I only have to send a message through the waters to notify within seconds. It's been quite a while since they last saw their father so I'm sure he will be really _ecstatic_ to visit under such circumstances." He added very slowly.

The twins immediately stopped their struggling in their foster father's grip with exact looks of horror came to their faces and eyes. Brandaer did his very best to not openly smile as he released them both at the same time. The twins both dropped to their knees, looking up beechingly up at him with hands folded before their faces as tears of remorse, (or they were desperate enough to cry so that their father didn't end up visiting on terms that he would need to personally reprimand his sons on such a visit. He couldn't tell if they were real or just for show. Either way, he had a fine headache.)

"Please papa!" Cried Tarin. "I promise we will behave this time!"

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault what happened to me!" Rulin added with a hard nod of his head.

"Just don't send us away!" They said in unison, big blue eyes desperately pleading up at the guild master who was by now, having a very hard time containing his own amusement of seeing the sheer desperation on the twins' faces.

"It's not up to me if you two have must deal with the consequences of your own actions." He replied sternly, eyebrows furrowing. "If I hear one more thing that involves you two bringing utter chaos upon this guild, I will not hesitate sending you two packing your bags and leaving on the first docking ship, am I not understood?"

"Yes, papa! Loud and clear!" They cried before scampering off with relief only to stop half way when Ulmo called them back.

The valar motioned a hand towards Olórin and Isthel's way. "I still believe that formal introductions must be made between you two and these new additions. Tarin and Rulin, this is Olórin and his little sister, Isthel. They are your cousins and will be one day serving beside you when you are all grown up."

Olórin being the more friendlier of the two, stepped forward with a hand held out. "I'm sorry about this morning, Rulin." He said sheepishly. "I honestly didn't know she would do that."

A sharp cuff from their foster father sent Rulin forward. He took a hold of the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you and don't worry. Its not often that someone manages to catch me off guard these days."

The younger boy turned towards his sister who was timidly hanging back behind Ulmo's great robes, peeking beneath thick locks of hair that fell over her face. "Sister, come say hello." Olórin coaxed her with a encouraging smile. "They won't bite."

Isthel took the four steps forward until she was peering up into the identical faces of the twins. "Hello, I'm Isthel and I promise to not pull a prank like that every again."

Brandaer let out another sigh, this time more relived that the twins were rapidly accepting Olórin and Isthel as one of their own in a span of a few minutes of talking. He walked over to the dais to pour himself a glass of much needed wine. "Care for some, Lord Ulmo?" He asked while picking up a crystal decanter.

"Sure, a glass won't hurt me." Ulmo eagerly accepted. "Its not like I get to have any back home anyway. That's why I'm always making sure to stop by your guild first to get a few sips."

"Hmm," Brandaer mused while swirling his wine in his cup after handing the valar his own. "Must be the restrictions that your lovely wife puts on your these days. I think you need a man's night out from time to time, my lord."

"Ahh, I so desperately wish such was the case. But I cannot for my job is everlasting for all eternity."

The guild master snorted. So was his every since Eru send his firstborns to him to be raised until they were ready to taking on the second training and trials.

"By the way, where is the other one that you took in as well?" Ulmo was saying while absently watching the four children go off to eat their already cold meal. "I didn't see him upon entering."

"I'm not too sure myself." Brandaer replied while beckoning one of the nearby female servants over. "Have you seen Aiwendil by any chance this morning?" He politely asked a raven haired elleth.

"Yes, guild master." She replied immediately while raising a fair hand to point towards an open window. "I saw him rushing out this morning in naught but his nightshirt, saying that it was imperative that he has to greet the morning seagulls. I tried to stop him however he is much too swift for me to catch."

"And why wasn't I summoned when this occurrence happened?" Brandaer replied sternly. "He has just but arrived as of last night and has no idea of what is what and where is where. Valar, he could have fallen into the sea for all we know."

"I would have sensed that immediately is such is the case, my friend." Ulmo replied with a slightly injured tone."

The elleth gave a curtsy to them both. "Forgive me, guild master." She replied with reddening cheeks. "I would have however it seemed that you and your wife were...er, too occupied to take much notice of my knocking upon your chamber doors this morning. But I did send one of our runner boys after him to keep an eye out for any danger that may befall the boy."

Brandaer's cheeks and the tips of his ears began to turn equal bright red as he realized she was correct. Perhaps he and his dear wife were too into what they were experimenting this morning. He will need to try and tell her to tone it down next time or else the whole island will be gossiping about them. Ulmo choked upon his wine and hide a sharp chuckle behind his fist, glancing over to see if the children were paying attention to the conversation at hand.

Apparently they were not, much to his relief as they were all leaning very dangerously out the edge of the windowsill."Children!" He called out sternly. All four jumped in the air at the sound of his voice. "Finish your breakfast so I can show you about the city and where you will be taking your lessons."

"Okay!" They chores together amid turning back to servants placing fresh bowls of hot porridge with berries and nuts before them.

"Do you think you will be able to handle them?"

"Of course I'll be able to. If I and my wife were able to handle the twins for almost six hundred plus years, what makes you think we won't be able to with these three?"

Ulmo smoothed the front of his robes with a hand while draining his wine glass. "You are very lucky that Aiwendil has a very kind and less mischievous nature for he has always been one for the animals and natural life around him. I'm sure he will serve Yavanna very well as her student when the time comes for him. However his fellow cousins are of all whole different matter."

"How so?" Brandaer dared to laugh at the thought of seeing the four bickering among themselves while they were sailing for Valinior's shores. "What can a brother, a sister and a teenage boy possibly do?"

There was a very long silence before Ulmo finally answered. "The reports that my son had given to me while I allowed them safe passage through the waters during the long journey, had beckon that of several fights breaking out between Olórin and Curumo for no apparent reason or pranks being pulled, much the dismay of the sea elves." His eyes twinkled but his face was grave. "If I were you, be sure to encourage the brother and sister to take tutelage under Nienna and Estë for I have already foreseen that it will play an very important role for them both down the long, winding road ahead. But in the meantime," He concluded. "Continue to be a good example for not only these ones, but for everyone else here. You have a high reputation among the other color ranked guilds, so any petty rivalry that you decide to have will greatly effect your foster children who reside under your care."

"Like I'm not aware of any of this." The guild master rolled his eyes as the hour bell rang out the time, signaling for everyone, except the twins and their cousins, to head out on their various missions and lessons for the day. "It still bothers me why Eru created siblings in the first place. Perhaps it was to mock our parenting skills where he doesn't wish to raise them himself, bur rather dump them upon us innocent elves and laugh while we struggle to keep up with all of them."

"And such is the foresight of our creator." Ulmo laughed. Turning back to the children, he beckoned them with his hand. "If all of you are nice and full, I shall relive your foster father for the day and show you about town. I'm sure Tarin and Rulin is most eager to show you all of their favorite spots about the city."

"What about Aiwendil?" Olórin asked in concern for his cousin. "Will he not be joining us as well?"

"I'll go get him myself and show him about the city." Brandaer volunteered. "I'm sure he's still trying to recover from all the initial shock of being surrounded by so many strangers and the different air. You four go off and have a fun time." He shooed them. "Tarin and Rulin, be sure to stop by the herbal shop on your way home to pick up that remedy cream that your mother needs for her back."

"Yes, Ada!"

Ulmo chuckled as the children began to pull and tug at his robes. "Let me know later how things go after a few months of passed, my friend." He called back to the guild master. "I'll be dying to know how things go by then."

"Not if I die first from all the pranking that's going to be unfolding ten times around here." Brandaer replied to himself as the doors slammed shut. He glanced around the silent room, observing the servants as they swiftly gathered up the dirty dishware and wiped down the tables before going back upstairs to find some suitable clothes to wear out for the day. If Aiwendil was greeting animals at this fine hour of the morning, he knew just where to find him.


End file.
